Money Making
These Making Money Guides are comprised of guides created by the following members: Victor Seemee 1. VOTING To vote click here. You get 1 vote book per site there are 6 websites in all. The vote books sell for around 8m each, meaning you get around 50m each time you vote. You can vote every 12 hours. If you time your votes right, you can make 100m+ per day with very little effort. 2. SLAYER Believe it or not, slayer is a great money making method on this server. You get around 5m cash per task complete, and if you pick up all monster parts, key halves and other misc drops to sell to the general store you will make much more. You can also chose to do Wilderness slayer for double the cash, exp and points, but be aware of pkers. 3. BOSS SLAYER If you're in it for the long run boss slayer can be a great money maker. You can buy a Skeletal F* for 15000 boss points (150 tasks), which is the 2nd best-in-slot shoulder pet and is worth 10b+ if you chose to sell it. You will also get tons of drops if you do 150 boss tasks. 4. RAIDS Raids is still one of the best money making methods in game, even after the nerf. Each raid takes about 5 minutes with a good team and you get around 5m cash + 2 random items (usually barrows items, but could be Armadyl Godswords/Dragon Claws/Glacor boots). Not to mention that there is always the chance of getting a BIG drop like the scoria weapons or the dweller set pieces. 5. ELEMENTAL STAR The elemental star spawns every hour in a random place of the map. You can check the spawn times by going to Quest icon>and clicking the blue button to the right of Server Information. You can do ;;estar to get there fast. Each elemental chunk that you mine is worth around 2m, making this a great money making method. 6. DARK MATTER DEMONS If you have 97 slayer and have spent 100 slayer points to unlock it, dark matter demons can be a great money maker. You can get dark matter weapon drops here, but the drop rate is really low. Personally I'm 3000+ kc dry of a weapon drop, but some people get really lucky. 7. DEMONIC GORILLAS Demonic gorillas drop the poison sigil which is used to make bis ranged gloves, ring and amulet. The sigil is worth about 1b-1.5b each. Guide by Seemee In this money making guide I will go over low-high tier ways to make money from PVM - Skilling. This guide will be kept up to date every week. ALL PRICES ARE FOR GENERAL STORE, YOU MAY GET EVEN MORE FROM PLAYERS, NOT INCLUDING BONE DROPS SKILLING Fletching Toxic Bolts - (Requirements - 90 fletching, 90 mining, Dragon Bolts E, Blurite pickaxe ) (Store Value - 5kea) (Location Blurite dungeon) Fishing Washed up casket - (Requirements - Any fishing tools) (Store Value - 400kea) While fishing you may receive a casket, You can sell this casket for 400k to the general store or you can open in and you may receive a captains harpoon. Woodcutting Maple Logs ( Requirements - Hatchet - 45 Woodcutting) (Store Value - 5kea) Yew Logs ( Requirements - Hatchet - 60 Woodcutting) (Store Value - 10kea) Magic Logs ( Requirements - Hatchet - 75 Woodcutting) (Store Value - 25kea) Mining Gold Ore (Requirements - 25 mining, Pickaxe) (Store Value - 5kea) (Location Skilling zone, Dzone, Home) Adamant Ore (Requirements - 70 mining, Pickaxe) (Store Value - 12.5kea) (Location Skilling zone, Dzone, Home) Rune Ore (Requirements - 85 mining, Pickaxe) (Store Value - 15kea) (Location Skilling zone, Dzone, Home) Lava Ore (Requirements - 95 mining, Pixkaxe) ( Store Value - 75kea) (Location Skilling zone, Dzone, Wilderness ) Another useful piece of advice Blurite pickaxe mines all ore faster than any other pickaxe. PVM SunFreet Requirements - (Range or Melee, Mid-High tier weapons & Armor, Pray mage) Drops : 100k - 250k per kill Dragon bones - 300k - 450k ea Barrows drops (very common) - 2.5m per piece Frost Dragons Requirements - (Range or Melee, Mid-High tier weapons & Armor, Prayer) Drops: Frost Dragon Bones - 700k - 800k Ea Magma Beasts Requirements - (Range or Melee, Low-High tier weapons and Armor, Prayer) Drops: Magma Bones - 400k - 500k Ea Ebonchill Dragons Requirements - (Range or Melee, Mid-High Tier Weapons and Armor, Prayer) Drops: Ebon Dragon Bones - 1.0m-1.2m EA Requirements - ((Range or Melee, Low-High Tier Weapons and Armor, Prayer) Drops: Dragon bones - 300k - 450k EA Green Dragon Hides 20k Blue Dragon Hides 30k Red Dragon Hides 40k Black Dragon Hides 60k GodWars Dungeon Bosses Bandos Godhide - 50kea Armadyl Godhide - 50kea Zammy Godhide - 50kea Saradomin Godhide - 50kea Notable Drops Monster parts - 100k Tier 1, 200k tier 2, 300k tier 3